


Flannels

by TheMostChaotic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, flannal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-21 23:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostChaotic/pseuds/TheMostChaotic
Summary: Sam is on a hunt, Gabriel is lonely. Solution? Flannels.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 54





	Flannels

Yes, Gabe was curled up like a cat in Sam's flannels. No, he would not admit it. He was a badass Archangel, not some needy lovesick middle schooler.

"Ummm... Gabriel, brother?" It was Cassie.

"Go away."

"You do realize they will be back in a few days, right?"

"So? They're not here now!"

"I miss them too, but laying around when you could get something done is ineffective."

"Fuck you."

"That's not polite."

"Yeah? Well, I'm only polite around my moose."

"You need serious help."

"Says the one who didn't admit their love for ten years."

Castiel was silent. 

Two days of laying in a pile of Sam's shirts and eating candy later, the Bunker door swung open. Gabriel perked up like a dog after a long day of waiting for its owner to return home from work. He could hear Cassie's wings flap as he rushed to greet his husband. Gabriel continued to listen. 

"Where's Gabe?" He heard his moose ask.

There was a pause before Castiel answered, "He's in your room mopping." 

Immediately he heard the sound of foot falls coming towards the rooms. They picked up a few moments later and within a couple of seconds Sam entered the room. He spotted Gabe and his face split into a grin. 

"Hey, Angel."

"Hi." Gabe was sitting up looking at his boyfriend expectantly. 

"You look extremely comfortable there." Sam couldn't help the small bit of amusement that come through in his words.

Gabriel looked down at the pile of flannel as if he hadn't realized he was sitting in it for the past few days. "I am.”

Sam moved to join Gabe, first setting his bag on the bed before kicking off his shoes and dropping down into the pile of flannel. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel and nuzzled his head against his stomach.

"I missed you,"

As Gabe looked down at his adorable moose he considered how lucky he was that this amazing human loved him. He laid back down and cuddled with his human as he fell asleep.

"I missed you too."


End file.
